Valentine Gone Astray
by Sapphire93
Summary: Casey decides to propose to April on Valentine's Day. Mikey doesn't know that, so as a joke he sends April a Valentine's letter hoping she'll think it was from Casey. What happens when Casey finds the note and has a suspicion that one of the turtles is in


**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything else I mention in this fic. Also, just to let everyone know, I got this idea from an episode from the show Full House. I forget what the episode is called, though. I think its Love Note or something along those lines.**

**VALENTINE GONE ASTRAY**

**"Leo? Raph? Mikey? Donnie?" Casey came into the lair, putting something into his pocket. "Anyone?"**

**Leo came out of his room and looked down into the living room from the second floor. "Casey?" he called to him. "What is it? What's wrong?"**

**"Uh..." Casey fiddled with his hands. "I need some help with something," He glanced up at the blue-bandana turtle. "Do you think you and your brothers could help?"**

**Leo hopped down from the second floor. "Sure. What is it?"**

**Casey looked behind Leo, as though he were searching for the other turtles. "I think it would be better if I told you all at once. That way I won't have to repeat myself."**

**Leo nodded. "Okay," he turned around and looked up to the bedrooms. Then he looked over to the kitchen and then he looked over to Donnie's lab. He wasn't sure where his brothers were. He scratched the back of his head and turned back to Casey. "Hold on a second." he ordered and started walking toward the second floor.**

**"Casey?"**

**Casey turned toward the kitchen and saw Raph come out. "Hi." he smiled.**

**"What are you doing here?" Raph wondered.**

**Leo didn't give Casey a chance to reply. "Casey wants to ask us a favor," he explained. "Do you know where Donnie is?"**

**Raph shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like he blasts his music like Mikey does."**

**The purple turtle, right on cue, and then walked out of his lab and toward the kitchen.**

**"Donnie." Raph poked his brother before he could make it into the kitchen.**

**"What?" Donnie glared at the red turtle.**

**Raph pointed to Casey. "Casey wants to ask us a favor."**

**Donnie turned around and that's when he noticed the human. "Oh, Casey. I didn't see you there." he smiled.**

**Casey nodded. "I figured that."**

**Leo walked back over to Casey's side. There was no need to go up stairs now. He folded his arms across his chest. "Well, we're all here. Can you ask us the favor now, please?" he asked.**

**Casey looked from Leo to Donnie then from Donnie to Raph and then from Raph back to Leo. "Where's Mikey?"**

**"He and Master Splinter went out for a walk." Donnie explained.**

**Casey nodded. "Oh, okay."**

**"Now what is this 'favor' you ask of us?" Raph sighed, trying to speed things up a little bit.**

**Casey started playing with his hands again and sat down on the couch. Just thinking about it made him nervous. "Well, I need your help with April," he informed. "You all know that tomorrow is Valentine's Day, right?"**

**Donnie sat down in the armchair next to the couch and nodded.**

**Raph walked over and stood next to Leo. "Yeah. What about it?"**

**Casey took a deep breath and smiled. "I'm going to ask April to marry me tomorrow."**

**Donnie smiled. "That's great!"**

**Raph rolled his eyes, jokingly. "It's about time."**

**Casey looked up at Leo. "So, do you guys think you can help me with the proposal? I'm going to need all of the help I can get."**

**Leo put his hand on Casey's shoulder with a smile. "Of course we will."**

* * *

**Mikey snapped a stick in half and sighed, tossing both pieces aside. "Where are we going?"**

**Master Splinter glanced over to Mikey and shook his head. "Michelangelo, you are the one who wanted to come on this walk with me."**

**Mikey threw his head back. "I didn't know we were going to be gone for three hours..."**

**Master Splinter couldn't help but smirk at his youngest son. "You know I like walks. So I take long walks. And we have not been gone for three hours." the rat added.**

**Mikey looked at Master Splinter dreadfully. "Well, it feels like three hours."**

**"Well, it has not been three hours." Master Splinter was still smiling as he mocked Mikey's tone.**

**"How do you know? Do you have a watch?" Mikey looked at his Master.**

**Master Splinter shook his head. "No, but--"**

**"Then how can you prove that we haven't been out here for three hours or less or more?" Mikey cut him off.**

**Master Splinter sighed. "I think it is time for us to go back home now."**

**"Me too!" Mikey leaped ahead of the rat.**

* * *

**"So that's all we have to do?" Leo asked.**

**Casey nodded. "That's it. I want her to be so surprised."**

**Donnie smiled. "What boyfriend wouldn't want his girlfriend to be surprised about something like this?"**

**Casey stood up. "Thanks, guys. I'm going to get going now, if you don't mind."**

**"Good. Go. Bye." Raph waved, with a smile, showing that he was joking.**

**Casey shook his head at his friend. "Thanks, Raph."**

**"No problem."**

**"See you all tomorrow!" Casey called as he walked out the door.**

**Donnie smiled. "Oh, tomorrow is going to be so great!"**

**"Wait. We have to tell Mikey when he comes back." Leo said.**

**"That's right." Donnie nodded.**

**"Okay," Raph shrugged. "You can tell him." Raph pointed to Leo and left.**

**Leo turned to Donnie. "Actually, I was going to go out with Master Splinter later. Do you think you could let Mikey in on the plan when you see him when they get home?"**

**"Uh, sure." Donnie shrugged. It wasn't like he was never going to see Mikey.**

**Later that night...**

**Raph was sitting on the couch in the living playing video games while Leo and Master Splinter went out to do some training on the rooftops a couple of hours ago. Around the time Master Splinter and Mikey came home from their walk, Donnie was in his lab fooling around with equations and chemicals and Mikey was, for once, sitting quietly up in his room.**

_**February 13th...take a three-hour walk with Master Splinter...**_** Mikey wrote it on his calendar and glanced at his clock. 11:03 p.m. Mikey shrugged. **_**It's almost midnight, so therefore it's almost the 14th. **_**Mikey crossed out the 13th on his calendar and started at the 14th box. **_**Am I doing anything tomorrow? **_**Then he noticed two little words written at the bottom of the box.**

**Valentine's Day.**

**"That's it!" Mikey shouted. Then he sat down on his bed and pouted. "What am I so excited about?" he muttered to himself. "It's not like I have a girlfriend to hang out with or anything..." he paused and smiled. "I have Casey and April, though." he frowned. "April is Casey's girlfriend..." He looked at the 14th box again. **_**Valentine's Day...I wonder if April and Casey are even going to be doing anything for Valentine's Day? Besides have dinner with us, I mean. **_**He shook his head. **_**You know, Casey should have made a move by now. The two of them should be married by now. **_**Mikey smiled and looked over at his desk with a laptop sitting on top of it. **_**Hey...I think I know the perfect thing to give Casey a little push...**_

**Mikey got off of his bed and sat down at his desk and opened the laptop, turning it on. **_**I'll write April a little note. She'll never know what hit her! **_**Mikey laughed as he began to write he letter. It was now 11:10 p.m., but he wasn't going to go to bed. He wanted to write this letter and get it out to April tonight so she'll have it for tomorrow.**

**Mikey printed out the letter and was trying not to laugh the entire time. He was so proud of himself. **_**April and Casey better name one of their kids after me.**_** The note finished printing and Mikey read it over to himself. "Darn!" he pouted. "I forgot to write Casey's name down on it..." he shrugged, folding it up to put in an envelope. "She'll probably know it was from him." Mikey thought about it a little longer, trying to convince himself. **_**I mean, who else could she think it was? Defiantly not me, Raph, Donnie, or Leo. **_**He hesitated with himself. **_**Okay, I can see Donnie, actually. But if that was the case, why would she be Casey's girlfriend? It's obvious she loves him. Besides--Actually, I'm not going to get into this. I shouldn't get into this. This is no big deal. If it was, I'd go back on the computer and re-print the letter out after signing Casey's name.**_** Mikey smiled. **_**This is perfect.**_

**Around 12:30 a.m., Mikey knew that Leo, Master Splinter, Donnie, and Raph would all be sleeping. He crept out of his room with the note in his hand and heard a boy and a girl talking. He looked down into the living room from the second floor, confused. **_**Raph is still watching TV...does this guy do anything else besides work out and watch TV? **_**Mikey chuckled. **_**Kind of an oxy-moron, isn't it? **_**He shook his head. **_**Okay, focus. I have got to get past Raph. Although this should be easy. Once Raph watches TV, there's no stopping him. His butt is glued to the couch and his eyes are gazing the TV in awe. I should be fine.**_

**Just then, Donnie's lab door opened up. **_**Now what? **_**Mikey looked over at his lab. Donnie came walking out and went into the kitchen. **_**He's up too?! Why don't they go to bed?**_** Mikey sighed. **_**I shouldn't worry about Donnie, either. Donnie gets really focused into his work. Especially if he's in his lab with the door shut, which is pretty much all the time. Then he defiantly won't see me because we'll basically be in different rooms. **_**Donnie came out of the kitchen with a butter knife and went back into his lab and closed the door. Mikey stared at the lab for a minute or two and shook his head a little. **_**I don't even want to know what he's doing in there...**_

**Mikey was relived, however, because now he only needed to get past Raph. Getting out of the lair shouldn't be this hard. Everyone should have been asleep right now. Mikey noticed that Raph had his head tilted back a little and hasn't moved since Mikey snuck out of his room. **_**He probably is asleep.**_** Mikey thought to himself and began to slowly creep down the stairs. He didn't want to make a sound. **_**I'm a ninja for shell's sake! This should be easy. **_**Mikey made it to the bottom of the stairs. He smiled as he walked past Raph. Raph was asleep. Mikey had made it. He just needed to get to the door.**

_**"Mikey!"**_

**Mikey winced as he heard his name. "...Yes...?" he whispered as he turned around.**

_**"Mikey, why did you do that to Cynthia's fish?"**_

_**"No TV or ice cream for a week."**_

_**"Is there any chance of me getting time off for good behavior?"**_

**Mikey turned around and looked at the TV, trying not to laugh. **_**Raph's watching Life With Mikey. I love this movie!**_

**Raph snorted and rolled over.**

**Mikey ducked a little, moving his eyes from the television screen to Raph. **_**I got to get out of here! **_**Mikey ran for the lair door and got out.**

* * *

**April woke up the next morning to her alarm clock. "Hm..." she groaned, and turned it off with a slap of her hand. She rolled over, forgetting the alarm clock, and was ready to fall back into a deep sleep. When she rolled over onto a piece of paper. April blinked her eyes open and stared at the paper, confused. **_**What is this? This wasn't here when I went to bed last night.**_

**She took the paper out of its envelope and unfolded it. It read:**

_**We have known each other for quiet some time now.**_

**April raised an eyebrow at the first sentence. **_**'Quiet some time?' I think whoever wrote this meant 'quite.'**_** She rolled her eyes and continued to read:**

_**I have wanted to ask you this for a long time and I never have. I honestly don't know how to say this, but I fell in love with you a long time ago. I just hope you love me back because...**_

_**Will you marry me?**_

**April stared at the paper in shock. Who was this from? April took a deep breath and read over the letter again. **_**I love how this guy asks me to marry him and he doesn't even sign the paper...Why would I say yes if some stranger asked me to marry him on a piece of paper? **_**April shook her head and put the paper back into the envelope.**

_**This better be a prank. **_**April thought to herself. She bit her lip and then looked around her room. **_**If it is, however, how did this person get into my apartment and put this on my pillow?**_

* * *

**"Are you guys ready yet?" Mikey groaned.**

**Leo came out of his room and looked down at his brother. "Donnie and I are still trying to figure out what we should bring."**

**"Bring? What do you need to bring?" Raph asked.**

**"Food," Donnie came out of Leo's room. "We can't let poor April do all of the cooking."**

**"She's cooked dinner for all of us before. The only difference between now and then is that today is Valentine's Day." Mikey said.**

**"And we're trying to be gentlemen for a woman on Valentine's Day." Donnie replied.**

**Mikey rolled his eyes.**

**"Fine, fine, whatever," Raph shook his head. "What I want to know now is why you two are in Leo's bedroom and not in the kitchen?" Raph asked.**

**Leo pointed to Donnie. "He's still getting ready."**

**"For what?!" Raph threw his arms up in the air. It was like the four of them have never been over April's house for dinner before.**

**"Boys? Are all four of you all ready to go to Miss O'Neil's house?" Master Splinter came into the living.**

**Raph rolled his eyes. "No."**

**"Donnie and Leo still have to get ready, for what I don't know," Mikey added. "And then they want to pick out some food to bring to her house."**

**Master Splinter looked up to the second floor and stared at Donnie and Leo. "How long do you think you two will be?"**

**Leo and Donnie glanced at each other and turned back to Master Splinter and their brothers with a shrug.**

**Master Splinter nodded, walking over to the couch and grabbing the remote. "All right. I will wait for the two of you."**

**Mikey and Raph groaned. "I want to leave now!" Raph argued.**

**"Me too!" Mikey whined.**

**"You two can go now if you would like," Master Splinter twisted his head around to look at his two youngest sons. "Leonardo, Donatello and I will meet you at Miss. O'Neil's house."**

**"Thank you!" Raph ran to the door.**

**"Bye!" Mikey called as he ran after his brother.**

**"Just be sure to let Miss. O'Neil and Casey know that Leonardo, Donatello, and I will be there shortly." Master Splinter responded.**

**"I think it will be a little more than shortly." Raph muttered to Mikey.**

**Mikey giggled. "I know."**

**"Okay," Raph said louder so Master Splinter could hear him. "Mikey and I will tell them," he turned to Mikey and pushed him out the door. "Let's go."**

* * *

**April stepped out of the bathroom. She had just finished taking a shower and blow-drying her hair. She walked into her bedroom and stood in front of the mirror, grabbed her hair brush and a couple of clips to put her hair up in a bun. She looked through the mirror and noticed the note sitting on her night stand. She put everything down and turned around to face her night stand. She bit her bottom lip and sighed. **_**This note is going to kill me. **_**April walked over to the note and read it over to herself once more. **_**What if I have a stalker or something? **_**She laughed at herself. **_**No. That couldn't be it. It sure would have been nice to know who this note is from, though. **_**April smiled. **_**Of course! Casey! ...But Casey is the biggest klutz I've ever met. I'd wake up if he broke into my house. Oh, wait! The turtles! He could have asked the turtles to help him out a bit. One of the turtles must have snuck into my house last night. **_**April shook her head. **_**That explains why he forgot to write his name...I believe Casey would do something like that. That also explains why he spelled 'quite' wrong, as well. He was never a good speller, I guess.**_

**The door bell rang.**

**April jumped a little as she was brought back to reality. "Oh, that's right. Everybody's coming over today." April placed the note down on her bed and walked over to the front door.**

**The door bell rang again.**

**"I'm coming!" April called and opened the door.**

**"Hey, Babe." Casey smiled as he walked in.**

**"Hi, Casey." April smiled. **_**I wonder if he's going to ask me if I got the note.**_

**Casey turned around and frowned. "Um, did I come too early?" he asked.**

**April made a confused face. "No. Why would you think that?"**

**Casey pointed to her. "Because your hair is down and you're still in your bathrobe."**

**April felt the back of her hair with her left hand and looked down at herself. "Uh, yes. I am in my bathrobe and my hair is down..." She got so caught up in that note that she forgot to finish getting dressed. "I'll just be a second." she left to go into her room and closed the door behind her.**

**"Take your time." Casey smiled.**

**Casey looked up at the clock. The turtles should be here anytime now. He took out a navy blue velvet box and stroked the softness of it with his thumb. **_**As soon as the guys get here...**_** He took a deep breath. He was nervous, but he knew he was ready. He just hoped that April was as ready as he was. "Hey." He walked over to April's bedroom door and knocked on it.**

**"Yeah?" April finished pinning up her hair.**

**"I have a surprise for you." Casey stated, in a song-like way.**

**"Do you now?" April looked down at her bed, smiling at the note. **_**Oh, this is definitely from him.**_

**"But I can't give it to you until the guys come." Casey added.**

**April nodded. "Okay. Fine by me. I can wait."**

**"April?" Mikey slowly opened the front door.**

**"Hi, Mike." Casey smiled.**

**Mikey opened the door all the way and walked in. "Hey, Casey! I didn't think you'd be the first one here."**

**Raph followed Mikey through the door and shut it behind him. "Yeah. You're the one who is usually late."**

**Casey laughed. "Not today."**

**Raph nodded as he remembered Casey's plan. "Oh, that's right."**

**Casey nodded along with his friend. "Yep."**

**Mikey watched the two of them in confusion and then shrugged it off. **_**Whatever...**_

**April came out of her bedroom. "Hi, Raph. Hi, Mikey."**

**"Hey, April." Raph gave a little wave.**

**Mikey smiled at her, trying not to laugh. **_**I wonder if she got the note. She must have. I put it right next to her on her pillow. Hehe...I hope she thinks that that note was from Casey.**_

**"Where's Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter?" April asked.**

**"They're coming. A couple of minutes later." Mikey replied.**

**"Yeah," Raph rolled his eyes. "They take too long to get ready. Then Leo said that they wanted to bring over some food so you didn't have to cook for all of us."**

**April laughed. "Well, that's very sweet of them, but I hope they bring some sort of dessert. I thought we were going to get Chinese take-out."**

**Raph paused. "Really?"**

**"We discussed this." Casey added.**

**"When?" Raph asked.**

**"When we made plans with them to get together at April's house." Mikey replied.**

**Raph gave Mikey a weird look. "If you knew this, why didn't you tell Leo and Donnie this?"**

**Mikey shrugged. "I forgot."**

**"Well, it seems like you remember it now." Raph responded.**

**"That's because April mentioned it." Mikey stated.**

**Raph rolled his eyes.**

**April patted her hand on Raph's shoulder. "It's okay. I appreciate the thought and effort."**

**"Thought?" Casey repeated. "They all forgot about it."**

**April glared at him. "Even still..."**

**Suddenly, everyone became quiet.**

**April tried to sneak a glance at Casey but didn't want to be caught staring. **_**I wonder if his surprise is going to be a ring.**_

**Casey was also trying to sneak a glance at April but he didn't want to be caught staring. **_**I wonder what she's going to say when I show her the ring.**_

**Mikey tried to sneak a glance at April, also, but he didn't want to be caught staring, either. **_**I wonder if she thinks that the note was from Casey.**_

**Raph stared up at the ceiling. **_**When the shell are Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter going to get here?**_

* * *

**"Hey! We're here!" Leo walked through the door.**

**"Finally!" Raph blurted.**

**"We brought cake." Donnie followed Master Splinter, who was behind Leo.**

**"Did you bake it or something?" Mikey wondered.**

**"Yeah," Casey agreed. "You three took a while to get here."**

**Master Splinter shook his head. "No. We bought the cake."**

**Raph and Mikey gave each other looks as if telling each other that their brothers were weird or something.**

**April smiled, taking the cake. "Thank you, boys. I'll put this in the refrigerator for later." she walked away into the kitchen.**

**"Casey." Leo whispered once April was out of sight.**

**Casey turned to the blue turtle. "Huh?"**

**"Are you ready?"**

**Casey let out a deep sigh. "I think so. I'm just nervous, that's all. I'm going to go get myself together," he walked a little closer to the kitchen. "April?"**

**April closed the refrigerator door and took out some drinks. "Yes?"**

**"Could I go in your room please?" Casey asked.**

**April paused. "What for?"**

**"Just to...uh, you know." Casey waved his hands around.**

**Raph giggled. "He looks like a bird trying to fly without wings."**

**Leo heard that and smirked. "Sh! Be nice."**

**"Freshen up?" April finished his sentence.**

**"...Yeah." Casey replied.**

**April nodded, even though Casey and her couldn't see each other. "Sure, go ahead."**

**Casey walked into April's room and closed the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror. **_**Okay, Casey. This is it. This is your big day. Well, until the wedding, that is. I mean, if she says yes, that is...**_** Casey frowned. **_**If she says yes. Oh, God, I hope she says yes. I hope everything goes good today, too. I hope none of the turtles screw up. I hope I don't screw up! **_**Casey's eyes grew wide. **_**Wait...what is she does say yes? What if she really wants to say no but says yes because she gets the feeling that she says no to me in front of the turtles and Master Splinter she'll embarrass me or something? What if she gets embarrassed? **_**Casey stomped his foot on the ground and shook his head. **_**Oh, I knew I shouldn't have asked the turtles to get in on it! I knew I should have just waited for the turtles to leave, offer to help her clean up, and then propose. **_**He rolled his eyes. **_**Of course, then Leo would probably offer to help clean up first because that's just the way he is. Man...I shouldn't have told the turtles. I should back out now, but I really don't want to. And it's not like I can tell the turtles that it's off right in front of April! She'll be so clueless and therefore feel left out and--**_** Casey paused as he noticed a piece of paper on April's bed.**

_**What's this? **_**Casey walked over to her bed and picked it up. "Happy Valentine's Day April." Casey read what was written on the envelope. **_**Who is this from? **_**He opened it up and read it slowly and carefully to himself. **_**Who--When--How--What is this?! **_**Casey exploded. **_**When did she get this? Who is this from? Does she even know who it's from? It has no name on it...maybe he gave this to her personally...maybe she all ready answered him...maybe she said yes! How did this happen?!**_

**A knock came at the door. "Casey?"**

**Casey jumped a little as he threw the paper up into the air. "Uh, what?"**

**"Are you all right in there?" it was April's voice.**

**Casey swallowed hard. "Yep. I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm going to come out in a minute." he tried to smile. He tried to sound as though he was okay, but it was hard. **_**Has she been cheating on me this entire time we've been going out?**_

**"Okay." April seemed to have walked away from the door.**

**Casey slipped the note back into the envelope, placing it back on the bed. Though, he was so worried he didn't realize it fell into a box sitting on the floor next to her bed. He tried to calm himself down as he walked over to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob ready to go back out into the living room. **_**I have to get to the bottom of this. I have to know who wrote this to her!**_

* * *

**"Can we eat yet?" Mikey asked.**

**April looked over to her closed bedroom door. "We can eat as soon as Casey gets out of there." she stated.**

**"What is taking him so long?" Raph whispered to Leo.**

**Leo shrugged. "I have no idea."**

**"It's probably nerves." Donnie added to the conversation.**

**Mikey heard the conversation. **_**Nerves? What are they talking about?**_

**Casey opened the door and came back out into the living room. "Sorry about that." he smiled.**

**"Are you okay?" April asked again.**

**Casey nodded. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine."**

**"Okay," April replied slowly as she turned to the kitchen. "In that case, I'm going to get the food now."**

**Master Splinter pulled himself off of the couch. "Allow me to help you, Ms. O'Neil."**

**April smiled to the rat. "Thank you, Master Splinter." The two of them disappeared into the kitchen together.**

**Mikey smiled and waved to Casey.**

**Casey didn't wave, smile, or say anything in reply. **_**It has to be one of these four. I doubt it would be Master Splinter and I pretty much know all of her friends. If April is cheating on me, I'm pretty sure the other guy and I know each other. **_**He looked over the turtles. **_**I don't know what April would see in Mikey. He's such a kid...Actually, I act like a kid sometimes too. Maybe she likes those kinds of men. It could have been Mikey.**_

**Casey looked over to Raph, who was flicking through the channels. **_**Raph? I'm not sure. He's a tough guy. But maybe she would want him for protection. I'm strong too, though. So she could like those types of men as well. It could also have been Raph who wrote the note...**_

**He looked over to Leo, who was talking with Donnie. **_**Leo, Leo, Leo...It could have been him. Leo is sweet and a neat freak. I'm not neat freak, but I do offer to help her out with cleaning and cooking...sometimes...It could be him.**_

**He then looked over to Donnie, who was still talking with Leo. **_**Donnie! She and Donnie get along perfect and they are both smart and computer geeks...I'm no computer geek, but I can be smart...sometimes...It could be him. No, I think it's him. Actually, I'm sure it's him. I know it's him!**_

**"Casey?" Donnie whispered.**

**Casey snapped back to reality. "What?" He wasn't too happy.**

**"What were you doing in there?" he asked.**

**Casey shrugged. "Just getting ready."**

**"Are you going to ask her when she comes back out?" Leo wondered with a smile on his face.**

**"No." Casey replied right away.**

**Raph quickly turned his head away from the TV. He was actually listening. "No?"**

**Casey nodded. "No."**

**"But why?" Leo asked.**

**"I have my reasons." Casey responded. **_**I am not going to propose to April. Not until I find out who wrote that note!**_

**"I don't understand." Donnie added.**

**Casey took a deep breath. "Oh, I think you do."**

**Donnie made a weird confused face and turned to Leo, who shrugged.**

**April came back into the room with a big plate of chicken and set it on the table that she set up in the living room. "Okay, here's it is. I'll get the side dishes in a minute." she set the chicken down.**

**Master Splinter sat down in one of the chairs. "Oh, Ms. O'Neil, do you have those books that I let you borrow?"**

**April paused as she was about to go back into the kitchen again. She nodded. "Oh, that's right! Thank you for reminding me. I'll give them to you right now before I forget again." she went into her room and came out with a box. "I put them right next to my bed so I wouldn't forget and what did I do? I forgot."**

**Master Splinter smiled and took the box. "That is okay. Thank you." he dropped the box next to the couch so he wouldn't forget them on his way out.**

* * *

**Mikey plopped himself back onto the couch after he had finished eating. "Wow...That was good chicken, April."**

**April picked up the plate of chicken and began to clear off the table. "Thank you, Mikey."**

**Leo took his plate and Mikey's plate, since Mikey's plate was next to him and seeing that Mikey wasn't probably going to bring it into the kitchen himself. "I'll help you clean up."**

**Casey rolled his eyes.**

**"Thank you, Leo." April replied.**

**Master Splinter walked over to his box of books. He trusted April, but he just wanted to make sure that she didn't forget anything.**

**When April watched Master Splinter go over to the box, her bookmark popped into her head. "Oh! Master Splinter, I just remembered. I think I left my bookmark in one of the books. Could you check for me please?"**

**Master Splinter nodded. "Sure, Ms. O'Neil."**

**April picked up the plate of corn and walked into the kitchen with it with Leo following her.**

**Master Splinter picked up an envelope that was right on top of all of the books. "Is this it?" he asked himself, since April was in the other room.**

**Mikey read the envelope. **_**She's giving Master Splinter my note?!**_

**Casey stood up. **_**It couldn't be! **_**"Did April give you that note?" Casey asked.**

**Master Splinter shrugged. "I do not know. It was just lying here in the box on top of all of my books."**

**April walked back into the living room hearing her name. "What?" she noticed the note Master Splinter was holding and gasped. She grabbed it away from him. "How did that get in there?"**

**Master Splinter shrugged.**

**Leo came out of the kitchen to see what was going on.**

**"Why did you give Master Splinter that note?" Casey asked.**

**April gave Casey a confused look. "Casey, no. Why would I give away the note you wrote me?"**

**Mikey smiled. **_**HA! So she did think it was from Casey.**_

**Casey smiled a little. "Really?" **_**She actually thought I wrote that? **_**He then frowned. "Well, I didn't write that!"**

**Mikey frowned shortly after. **_**Oh, boy...**_

**April swallowed. "Then who...?"**

**Casey glared and pointed to the purple turtle. "It was Donnie!"**

**Donnie stood up out of his chair. "What? Me?"**

**April was shocked. "Donnie? Was it really you?"**

**Donnie shook his head. "No! I mean, sorry April, I don't have that sort of attraction, but I did not write that note and I don't know what everyone thinks I did." Donnie looked over to Casey.**

**Casey let her arm rest by his side again. "So you didn't write that?"**

**Mikey tried to bury his face. **_**This is going as well as I thought it would...I'm going to have to tell them that it was me.**_

**Donnie shook his head. "No. I honestly did not write that letter."**

**"Then who wrote it?!" Casey looked over to Leo and Raph.**

**Raph and Leo glanced at each other, turned back to Casey and shrugged.**

**Mikey stood up. "It was me. Okay? I wrote it."**

**April stopped. "...Mikey? You wrote this?"**

**Casey nodded. "I knew it was one of you four..."**

**Mikey shook his head at April, ignoring Casey. "No, but I wasn't asking you to marry me. I was asking you to marry Casey."**

**April looked over the letter again. "Casey's name isn't even on here. No one's name is on here, except mine which is on the envelope. How did you expect me to think you were asking me to marry Casey?"**

**Mikey shrugged. "You thought it was from Casey, right?"**

**April nodded. "Well, yeah, but..."**

**Mikey turned to Casey. "I'm sorry. But I've been waiting for you make a move on her for so long now that I decided I should give you a little push."**

**April shook her head. "Mikey, what is Casey wasn't ready? What if I wasn't ready? What if Casey doesn't even want to marry me?"**

**Casey quickly turned to April. "But I do want to marry you!" he turned back to Mikey. "I had a proposal all planned out for her today."**

**Mikey's eyes seemed to pop out of his head. "Are you kidding me?! How come I didn't know this?"**

**Casey gave him a weird look. "I told Leo, Donnie, and Raph about it yesterday while you were on your walk with Master Splinter. I figured one of them was going to tell you about it."**

**Casey, Mikey, and April looked over to the other three.**

**Raph pointed to Leo. "I told Leo to tell Mikey." he stepped back, as if letting everyone know that he had nothing to do with this.**

**Mikey, Casey, and April turned to Leo, waiting for him to explain.**

**Leo pointed to Donnie, who was on the other side of the room. "And I told Donnie to tell Mikey."**

**Mikey, Casey, and April then looked over to Donnie.**

**Donnie pointed to Master Splinter, who was sitting on couch listening to this whole conversation with interest. "And I told Master Splinter to tell Mikey."**

**Everyone turned to the rat.**

**Master Splinter looked up at Donnie, confused. "What are you talking about? You never told me anything. I have no idea what is going on right now. I am just trying to follow along."**

**Everyone looked back at the purple turtle.**

**Donnie bit his lip. "Uh, then I guess I forgot to tell Mikey..." he said slowly.**

**Casey rolled his eyes.**

**April sat down in one of the chairs. "I am so confused." She looked overwhelmed.**

**Casey walked over to her. "I am to," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "But don't be," he got down on one knee and opened the box, which held an engagement ring in it. "Even though this proposal didn't go as I hoped it would, will you marry me?"**

**April stared at the stunning silver diamond and looked over to the turtles, who were all smiling at the two of them. She looked back down to Casey, who was waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath, smiling. **_**He's actually being serious...I think this is one of the most sweetest things he's ever done for me! **_**April nodded, with a tear running down her cheek. "Of course I will!" she jumped on him hugging him, knocking both of them down to the ground.**

**Mikey smiled. **_**I guess my note ended up giving him that push he needed...Well, apparently he was all ready to propose to her, but look at it this way, and at least I got rid of his nerves!**_

**"Do you want to put it on?" Casey and April were still on the ground, but Casey held out the ring.**

**April took the ring out of the box. "Can I get some help?" she asked.**

**Casey nodded, taking the ring. "Sure." He slipped it on her finger and she stared at it in awe.**

**Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Raph all crowded around them on the floor to see the ring.**

**Mikey slowly walked over to the crowd to see the ring as well. **_**And they all lived happily ever after.**_

Ann: Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you for reading and please review before you leave!


End file.
